1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-aqueous electrolyte for a lithium battery and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries, e.g., secondary lithium batteries, may have an average discharge voltage of about 3.6 V to about 3.7 V, thereby exhibiting a higher electric power than, e.g., alkaline batteries, nickel-metal hydride (Ni-MH) batteries, nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, and so forth.
An electrolyte solution of a lithium battery may require electrochemical stability in a charge/discharge voltage range of about 0 V to about 4.2 V in order to ensure high driving voltage. Further, the electrolyte solution may require high ionic conductivity, a high dielectric constant, and low viscosity. However, the conventional electrolyte solution of the lithium battery may fail to exhibit the three above requirements, i.e., all of high ionic conductivity, a high dielectric constant, and low viscosity. Therefore, there is a need for a non-aqueous electrolyte for a lithium battery capable of improving lifespan and preservation properties of the lithium battery, while maintaining good performance thereof.